H2O - Harbor To Ocean
H2O or Harbor To Ocean is a fanmade music band created by Squinkdoodle/Torazi. H2O travels around the world to hosts gigs. The band consists of Ryka, an octopus and Koris, an inkling. Appearance Ryka Ryka‘s hair is semi-transparent white hair which fades to orange, two of her tentacles are made into buns. Her bright orange eyes aren’t connected like many other octolings and have dark orange triangle-shaped pupils. She has a head accessories that resembles two orange triangles. Ryka wears a dark gray T-shirt with orange sleeves that reach her hand palms. She wears black tights under an orange skirt. Ryka have gray tipped black shoes. Koris Koris has luminous black hair with a blue fade. Two of her tentacles stick up on each side and have her other tentacles tied into low pigtails. She has purple eyes that are connected similar to most inklings and have light purple diamond-shaped pupils. Koris has a head accessories that resembles two blue diamonds. She wears a blue jacket over a black sleeved shirt that cover her hand palms. Koris wears dark gray shorts and blue tights with gray tipped black shoes. History Ryka was a former Octarian military commander and organised many of the defences in Octo canyon, and was 'freed' from hearing the Calarmari Inkantation. She met with Koris after running away from Octarian society. Soon they both started music band and regularly play music in splatfests. Koris was raised in a very posh and strict environment leading to her assertive personality. Her family are one of the companies that build and design Turf War and Splaftfest stages. Koris never had long staying friends except for Ryka. While pursuing a music career, Ryka and Koris work undercover in the depths of the ocean, they travel in a submarine that reach different locations underwater. Personality Ryka Free from Octarian rules, she expresses her emotions. Ryka isn’t much of a talker whenever she is not singing. However, she is not shy, she can be childish and sly. Ryka attempts to use slang words and fit into the Inkling society. She is a relaxed Octoling. Short-tempered is not one of her traits but she can be rather annoyed and irritated if provoked. Ryka do not mind performing in front of people. Ryka has great fondness for sloshers. Koris Koris can be assertive and has an itch for order. Koris has many skills, especially in blasters. She hates sloshers due to its messy splashes. Koris talk with more formality and her posture is very good. This optimistic inkling loves to encourage and cheer on teammates. Though, she is a penchant for fair games, she would rather lose a game to a team who had lost a teammate. Trivia * Ryka and Koris’ name comes from “Icebreaker”, Ryka derives from “breaker” and Koris derives from 氷 (Kōri) meaning ice. * Ryka is based on the Japetella Heathi. * Koris is based on the Boreoatlantic Armhook Squid. * Koris mains blasters and Ryka mains sloshers * Ryka’s signature color is coral orange and her symbol is triangles. * Koris’ signature color is violet blue and her symbol is diamonds. Category:Characters